Trapped
The birth of a new horror is almost more than you can bear. All you can do now is try to survive it… Cast * Janine De Luca * Amelia Spens * Veronica McShell * ANNIE * Glass Protocol Plot We All Act As We Are The swarm of baby monsters chases you, but Janine leads you to divert to save Amelia from the clutches of Glass-Five, knowing that she must behave in a way that Veronica would predict. Take Any Door! You arrive in a large warehouse space to see Amelia running along a large gantry above you. Janine tells Amelia to stand still and let “Target Five” pass - it is not chasing her, but fleeing the real Glass Protocol; it is a training device designed to look and act like you. As Target Five jumps into a large fan, you become separated from Janine by some blast doors, with the swarm of baby monsters approaching fast. A Good Hunt ANNIE taunts you with painful memories, as the Glass Protocol hones in on your fear. Nice Knowing You You meet up with Janine, who ruminates on ANNIE’s taunting, before Amelia also arrives. You realise you are in the Glass Protocol’s ‘home’. It approached rapidly, with no way out. At the last moment, the doors open. You and Janine run through the right door, while Amelia runs through the left. Veronica comes back online to tell you to run! Everybody Run! Veronica tells you she has trapped the Glass Protocol, so you can stop running. Unfortunately, however, she can’t do anything about ANNIE, who immediately triggers the building’s self-destruct. You have under five minutes to escape the building. She Wants Her Servers After escaping the building, Veronica reveals that Amelia’s behaviour was at the heart of her plan: as Amelia has grown so much since her time with Valmont, Veronica was able to predict her selflessness where ANNIE was not, allowing Veronica to foresee events ANNIE could not and formulate a plan ANNIE could not counter. Unfortunately, in saving you, Veronica has revealed her true nature to ANNIE, who will now be pursuing her with a vengeance. S07E32 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript babies cry] JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, the swarm of baby… things is gaining on us. My God, they’re fast. Do not look back, just keep moving. We must lose them somehow. We must rescue Amelia from the Five entity, and then we must find our way out of this building. A way ANNIE hasn’t considered. There is something at the edge of my mind, Five. Something we heard. Miss Spens, report. Are you hurt? AMELIA SPENS: Not yet. But the Five thing is catching up. I’m tired! I can’t keep up at this pace. Do something! JANINE DE LUCA: You are strong, Miss Spens. You have reserves. Draw on them. All hope is not lost. When you chose to remain with us instead of saving yourself, you may have thrown Miss McShell’s plan into disarray, but perhaps she will be able to compensate for that. We must behave precisely in character from now on, or rather be as Veronica sees us. What would the Janine that Veronica thinks I am do in this situation? AMELIA SPENS: Janine, you’re overthinking. Just come and save me! JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, that is what I would do! That is what Veronica would predict. laughs Whether I wanted to or not, I would save you. That is who I am. We all act as we are. Runner Five, we must lose the swarm and save Miss Spens. These advanced night vision goggles have made it possible to see a route. Up the stairs, and then through the labs. Come along, run! whirs JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Spens, we are in a large warehouse space. Five and I can see you on the gantry above us. The Five entity is very close. Miss Spens, can you hear me? AMELIA SPENS: Yes! Now get this bloody disgusting thing the hell away from me! JANINE DE LUCA: You are running towards a very large fan. AMELIA SPENS: I can see the fan, Janine. It’s the size of a bus. I’m running out of gantry. I shall have to jump. Five, break my fall. JANINE DE LUCA: Do not jump. You would not survive. I have a theory, Miss Spens. I remembered. ANNIE called that thing Target Five. We each act as we are. That entity is patterned on Runner Five. There is no reason for an entity modeled on Runner Five to chase you. AMELIA SPENS: And yet it is chasing me, Janine. JANINE DE LUCA: It is not. Stand still. AMELIA SPENS: Good grief, you’re commanding. I’ve stood still, Janine, and it’s still coming! JANINE DE LUCA: Keep very still, Miss Spens. Wait. AMELIA SPENS: Still coming, Janine. JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t move. Don’t frighten it. AMELIA SPENS: Frighten it? I can smell it from here. It smells of runner’s sweat. JANINE DE LUCA: That would make sense. ANNIE is programmed to protect you. She can lie, she can scare you to encourage you to do what she says, but I believe she cannot hurt you. And why would there be an entity modeled on Runner Five in that pile? Because the Glass Protocol hunted Runner Five. This entity is not a hunter. It is used to train the hunter. Target Five. It is not chasing you, it is fleeing the Glass Protocol! AMELIA SPENS: I’d never have stood still if you’d told me that was your theory. I thought you had a grenade or something. Oh God, here it comes! If I don’t get out of this, tell Brent I hate him. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s run straight past you, Miss Spens! You may open your eyes. It’s – oh, it’s running into the fan. Miss Spens, get out of the way - ! splatters Oh, that’s useful. The entity has jammed up the workings of the fan. Miss Spens, are you unharmed? AMELIA SPENS: No, Janine. I’m covered in blobs of Five. I look like steak tartar. laughter JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Spens, the Glass Protocol is coming. It still has the scent of the Five entity. Run through the disabled fan. We will find you - slides shut AMELIA SPENS: What was that? JANINE DE LUCA: Blast door. It has cut me off from Runner Five. Runner Five, that swarm is in the corridor behind you. Take the door to your – take any door and run! Run! slides shut ANNIE: Welcome, Five. I’m so glad you made your way here. I knew you would. Veronica thinks she knows you, but I know you better. Try to remain calm. The more frightened you become, the easier it is for the Glass Protocol to hunt. Keep your breathing regular and your heart rate slow. Think happy thoughts. dialog mixes with flashback scenes gunshot NADIA AL HANAKI: screams He shot Owen. He just shot him. cries JANINE DE LUCA: It’ll be excruciating, Simon. LAUCHLAN screams ANNIE: Oh, Five. How awful. All your friends, dying around you. Dying for you. Remember Archie? Remember Sara? Think of Peter, who became immortal only so that he could die for you over and over. Your heartbeat’s getting faster. Subject Five, try to remain calm. Do I frighten you? laughter It’s not the Glass Protocol’s fault. We all act as we are. SAM YAO: It’s got your face, Five. That zombie has your face. ANNIE: Poor Sam. He can’t escape it forever. It will happen, Five. One day, Sam Yao will die. laughter SAM YAO: screams Oh God, oh God! It really hurts! Five! Please, just run! screams ANNIE: Here it comes. You’ve summoned it with your fear. Run, Five. I do like the Protocol to have a good hunt before a kill. Run. slides open JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, there you are. Thank goodness. Miss Spens is on her way. You’re trembling. What has happened? That’s Nadia. And Simon. Appalling that I know them by their screams. We’ve lost so many people, Five. This plan of Miss McShell’s, relying on my military mindset… I admit I am predictable. In the field, one must be reliable. Weigh up the options, choose the least risk, greatest reward. I’ve always operated in that way. Telling people personal things… it’s like handing them your service weapon. But I think of Sara, Simon… I might have been more open. The risk is great, but that is… that is how one can truly be known for oneself, not just one’s training. Maybe that is the greatest reward. footsteps AMELIA SPENS: Janine, save it for the therapist. JANINE DE LUCA: Ah, there you are, Miss Spens. AMELIA SPENS: Look at the room we’re in. Restraints, stains on the floor. This is where it lives. JANINE DE LUCA: It is coming down the corridor behind you, Five. I can just make it out through the night vision goggles. That unnatural crawling. AMELIA SPENS: Right, so no lights. Now no goggles. JANINE DE LUCA: If we put our hands to the wall, we will not get lost. Two corridors lead from this room, left and right. We shall go right - slide shut AMELIA SPENS: Blast doors, both sides. We’re going nowhere. We’re trapped. JANINE DE LUCA: There must be a way out. Be quiet. Quiet and very still. laughter, doors slide open The doors have opened again. Go right, Runner Five. AMELIA SPENS: Then I’m going left. It’s not me it’s after. Nice knowing you, Five! VERONICA MCSHELL: Run! All of you, run! LAUCHLIN screams, door slides shut VERONICA MCSHELL: Janine, Five, you can stop running. I have trapped the Glass Protocol. Don’t look back. I don’t think it would be good for you to see it. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, very well. I believe I’ll take your advice. And where is Miss Spens? VERONICA MCSHELL: Safe. About to rejoin you. slides open AMELIA SPENS: Oh, you’re alive. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. Miss McShell, are you sure it cannot escape? VERONICA MCSHELL: I am. The room you fled from is the room in which it was born, and the only room that can hold it. Jimmy Singh knew how dangerous his creation was. He made sure he had a way to hold it and call off the hunt, a sort of factory reset area. Well done for bringing it there. AMELIA SPENS: Good. All sorted, then? Five, I’ll send you the cleaning bill for this coat. VERONICA MCSHELL: Um… sorry. Not quite. I can hold the Glass Protocol, but I can’t do anything about ANNIE. ANNIE: Veronica, you disgust me! I knew I’d lost part of myself, but I didn’t know it had been colonized by a human. Colonized, and enfeebled! You may have contained the Glass Protocol, but I have other means at my disposal. Good old-fashioned means. blares COMPUTER: Purging sequence activated. You have 10 minutes to evacuate the building. ANNIE: 10 minutes? That seems needlessly generous of me. COMPUTER: You have seven minutes to leave the building. You have five minutes to leave the building. VERONICA MCSHELL: I can’t stop this, but I can open the door. Everybody, run! building collapses AMELIA SPENS: And there the building goes. Very Towering Inferno, isn’t it? I’m glad I’m not in there. Still can’t quite believe we made it out. Go Team Us! JANINE DE LUCA: What team, Miss Spens? You deserted Runner Five and me. How very like you to only save yourself. VERONICA MCSHELL: Actually, Amelia saved you all. Not on purpose, obviously, but by being herself. As you worked out, my plan relied on your acting in character. Janine, Five, you did the right things, which ANNIE could predict as well as I could. But you, Amelia. You’ve changed since your time with Valmont. I was able to predict behavior that ANNIE couldn’t foresee. AMELIA SPENS: Sorry, I am anything but predictable. VERONICA MCSHELL: The old Amelia would never have chosen to remain with Janine and Five rather than take the first opportunity to escape. And the old Amelia would never have trusted Janine enough to wait when she said. But I knew that you would, Amelia. You’re evolving. AMELIA SPENS: Hardly. Unpredictability is key to the grifter’s art, Veronica. We can’t be bad all the time. We have to mix it up. VERONICA MCSHELL: Humans go to such lengths not to admit things to themselves. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss McShell, I still do not quite grasp the plan. VERONICA MCSHELL: Really? Oh. Well, I arranged for Amelia to be pursued by the Five entity so that she would end up covered in Five’s DNA. That way, the Glass Protocol had two identical targets. We did a McShell maneuver on it. I think my dad would be proud. JANINE DE LUCA: I think so, too. VERONICA MCSHELL: But for the McShell to work, the heart rates as well as the DNA had to match. Yours was a little low, Five, so I let ANNIE frighten you. I’m sorry, but it worked! Torn between two indistinguishable targets, the Glass Protocol hesitated long enough to be trapped. Which, of course, relied on Amelia running in the opposite direction to you, Five. She hasn’t changed that much. AMELIA SPENS: I’m choosing to take that as a compliment. JANINE DE LUCA: Well done, Miss McShell. Five, you can sleep easy knowing the Glass Protocol has been laid to rest. VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes. There is one thing, though. I’ve been asking myself why ANNIE decided to spring this trap on you now, Five. I think there’s only one conclusion. AMELIA SPENS: You’ll have to spell it out for us. VERONICA MCSHELL: It’s because of me. She knew she’s lost part of herself, but she didn’t know where she’d gone. This part of ANNIE was hived off from the rest, but given the task of investigating. She knew that if she threatened Five with the Glass Protocol, whatever had taken her over would have to reveal itself. Myself. ANNIE knows about me now. And she wants her servers back. Whatever I do now, she’ll be trying to destroy me. Category:Mission Category:Season Seven